Shinobi at Hogwarts! What Is the world coming to?
by PenguinsPwnAll
Summary: What will happen when a group of Shinobi go to Hogwarts. Will they stand for Umbridges lies! Pairings NejiTen, NaruHina SasuSaku. Also becouse I am veeeeery forgetful Like a fish I will say this once and only once. I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. D
1. Chapter 1 Collecting Harry

**This story is set in the time of the 5th Harry Potter book and Shippuden just as Sasuke returns but they are at different ages. They are all around 16 and 17**

**_"Talky talk" Talking in foreign language_  
"Talky talk" Normal talking**

**A/N: Hariku Twinkle (I think its a cool name) is Blonde haired with Natural red streaks and is Tomboy almost always wearing caps backwards. Her nickname is Rikki or Twinky. She has a personality like Naruto's but a past like Sasuke's, except her bro didn't kill her clan. She has a Kekke Genkai but no-one knows the name of it so they call it her KG. It allows her to control elements, without using handsigns, but using it takes away most of her strength. Her headband around is her ankle.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Start:**

It was a quiet day in Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves. Even it's leader, the 5th Hokage, Tsunade was feeling it's calming effects. So much, in fact, that she was asleep with her head on her desk (she was even drooling a little bit). Suddenly, an owl landed on the windowsill. It pecked it's beak against the glass in order to get the attention of the occupant of the room. No answer. It pecked harder. Still now answer. It screeched loudly and Tsunade woke with a start.

"I wasn't sleeping!" She exclaimed automatically, thinking that it was Shizune who had awoken her, but a quick scan of the room proved otherwise. A peck on the window brought her attention to the owl there. Confused, Tsunade let the bird into the room. It held it's leg out to her and she noticed some paper tied to said leg. 'What's this?' Tsunade thought as she read the message that was on the paper.

She stands up abruptly. "Shizune!!!" Causing the Short haired women to run into the room holding the cute little pig, Tonton.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama" A bewildered Shizune asks. She's only ever this worked up when theres no Sake in her 'secret' drawer.

"I need the Top ANBU in here ASAP" Tsunade informs her all business like again. Yup she's definately run out of Sake. Great.  
Never the less Shizune nodded her head and ran out of the room. Mere minutes later 5 masked figures poofed into the room. These were the top ANBU in the entire village: Mouse, Wolf, Panda, Raven and Slug. Then about a minute after that in poofed Penguin and Fox.

"Sorry we are late...." Fox started.  
"Yadda yadda yadda" Penguin finished. Tsunade just shook her head.

"I have a very important mission for the lot of you." Tsunade addressed the 7, pacing in front of them military Sargent-style. "You have to protect a certain school from a certain evil snake guy who isn't who you think it is."

"Sounds familiar huh Raven?" Penguin grinned, poking the other ANBU playfully in the arm. He turned and glared at his fellow. Well, you couldn't see the glare, but it was obviously there.

Tsunade cleared her throat, getting back the attention of everyone. "As I was saying, you have to protect a school from this man, named Lord Voldemort. And a certain student in particular. One Harry Potter, as well as his friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Your mission is to pose as students at this school of magic- yes magic. Oh, and Harry has a hearing tomorrow which at least one of you will need to accompany him to. And you'll also need wands. And as crazy as this may sound Penguin is leader as long as she promises to behave. But one toe out of line, missy, and leadership is instantly transfered to Fox, who will proceed to deliver a deserving punishment. Now, you will set of as soon as all of you are ready. No dilly-dallying, not to mention any names, Penguin."

The girl in question scratched the back of her head.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come back here when you are packed. And Penguin your punishment for all those pranks last week is still on."

Last week, the ANBU had managed to prank Tsunade a whole bunch of times in between missions and her punishment for it was to wear her hair in two incredibly childish looking high ponytails which because of her lack of height (which for their personal safety, one would be smart not to mention) caused her to look like a child.

Half an hour later, everyone was assembled at the Godaime Hokage's office clad in uniform. Each cloak had a different sign colour apart from Penguin and Fox's which are orange. Mouse had Purple, Slug Pink, Wolf white, Panda brown and Raven Blue.

Tsunade placed a plain, rusty teapot on her desk.

"Whats that baa-chan" Penguin and Fox say together.

"Are you sure you aren't Twins Dobe, Twinky" Raven says smirking  
"Don't call me Dobe Teme!!" Fox Shouts.

"Excuse me!!! It is a portkey"

"Where's the door?" Penguin Questions.

"Shut UP!!" Tsunade shouts. "It's a portkey." The Godaime Hokage repeated, stumbling a bit over the English pronunciation. "Now, all of your hold onto the pot and you will be transported to Number 12 Grimmauld place. Report to me after the hearing. I will have all of your stuff for school transported there and on September 1st, you will accompany Harry, Ron, and Hermione to school. In the mean time, you will be staying at Grimmauld place. You are allowed to be out of uniform for the duration of the mission. In fact, once you get there, it would be advisable to be out of it. Oh, and no under-cover names." She quickly passed around some pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione so they would know who to look for.

Everyone grabs the teapot, Luggage in hand. Suddenly, the felt a tugging in their navels and they started to spin. Seconds later, they were propelled into a room, all landing gracefully on their feet. A quick scan of the room revealed no other people, so they let go of their luggage and Penguin signaled to follow and the crept along the hall, sneaking into a room where they could hear voices. They snuck into the room, unnoticed. Or so they thought.

"Seems our new friends finally joined us." Said one of them as they snuck behind his chair. He turned around to reveal an incredibly scarred face and an electric blue eye. The shinobi were slightly taken aback by being caught, but they all lined up and bowed.

"ANBU Penguin, team leader. Rikki." Rikki introduced and bowed.

"ANBU Panda, weapons mistress. Tenten."

"ANBU Wolf, scout. Neji Hyuuga."

"ANBU Mouse, scout. Hinata Hyuuga."

"ANBU Fox, second in command. Naruto Uzumaki."

"ANBU Raven, combat specialist. Sasuke Uchiha."

"ANBU Slug, medic. Sakura Haruno." Sakura finished the ninja intros.

"And I am Alastor Moody, also knows as mad-eye." Moody introduced himself and the other order members followed his lead. "Now we need to go retrieve Harry Potter and Dumbledore informed us that you would be able to assist in that. We have already made sure the rest of the family is out of the house. At least we hope. Can you help?" The shinobi exchanged glances and shrugged.

"We can do that." Rikki said, shrugging again.

"Good, now let's move out." Moody said but was stopped by Tonks.

"Wait, how will you guys get there?"

"We have our way." Rikki grinned mischievously. The wizards accepted the answer and they all set out.

* * *

** At the Dursleys house**

The wizards arrived just before the Shinobi, who jumped down off the roof of a neigboring house.

"Are we sure the muggles are gone?" Tonks asked. Rikki looked at Neji who nodded, understanding.

"Affirmative. There is only one presence in the house." The Hyuuga reported.

"Okay," Moody nodded, "Let's move in."

The wizards went into the house to get Harry while the ninjas acted as look outs and guards. They returned a few minutes later, Harry in tow.

"Who're they?" He asked, referring to the extras.

"New guards Dumbledore hired. We can trust them." Kingsley replied.

"We'll be here if you need us" Penguin said as her and the Shinobi vanish into the shadows.

* * *

** Back at Headquarters**

"Yo Duck- butt. No matter how much you want power this time you are not going to... uuuuuhhhhh...... Lord Moldywart? Yeh thats it. One Evil Snake guy was enough." Penguin Grins.

"Hn. Shut up"

"I hate you"

"Feelings mutual"

** After the arguement which Naruto also joined**

The rest of the order had just finished introducing themselves.

"We are here in order to protect Harry-san, Ron-san, and Hermione-san, as well as the rest of the school." Rikki informed the wizards.

"Which we are grateful for." Mrs. Weasly assured.

"You can take of those masks, you know." Moody said and the shinobi complied, removing their masks.

"ANBU Penguin, team leader. Rikki."

"ANBU Panda, weapons mistress. Tenten."

"ANBU Wolf, scout. Neji Hyuuga."

"ANBU Mouse, scout. Hinata Hyuuga."

"ANBU Fox, second in command. Naruto Uzumaki."

"ANBU Raven, combat specialist. Sasuke Uchiha."

"ANBU Slug, medic. Sakura Haruno."

* * *

**Also I won't write about the trial because I it doesnt fit in with my nonexistent plot... Or in other words I forgot so I will include it as a flashback. =D**

**Also if anyone has ideas for something to happen tell me because again.. my plot is unexistent.  
**

**Sry I tried to give the OC less of a role. R&R on how I can improve it.**

**Also I would like to thank my awesome new beta, totalnarutofangirl85 for helping me improve it. =D**

**I also tried doing this faster but my internet broke and I am VEEEEEEERy lazy. **


	2. Chapter 2 Wands and the sorting

**This chapter is currently is not checked by mmy awesome beta ** **totalnarutofangirl185, but i will republish it when it has =D**

**Also if you dont know my last chapter has been republished too. THANKS FOR READING!  
**

**_"Talkety talk"_ _Foreign_**

**"Talkety talk" Normal**

* * *

**Recap:**

**"ANBU Penguin, team leader. Rikki."**

**"ANBU Panda, weapons mistress. Tenten."**

**"ANBU Wolf, scout. Neji Hyuuga."**

**"ANBU Mouse, scout. Hinata Hyuuga."**

**"ANBU Fox, second in command. Naruto Uzumaki."**

**"ANBU Raven, combat specialist. Sasuke Uchiha."**

**"ANBU Slug, medic. Sakura Haruno."**

* * *

Start:

"We were told that our school supplies were already here, but we still need wands." Tenten said while Naruto and Rikki were staring at a painting.

"Oh! Yer Dumbledore said I was gunna go to Diagon alley with some exchange students." A giant person said. The ninja looked at him in awe. He was bigger than any other person any of them had ever seen.

"Hai. That's us." Tenten stated. Meanwhile, Rikki and Naruto had found a curtain.

"Hmmmm?" They said together in one breath.

"Oh, don't open it please. It's a lifelike portrait of my mother." Sirius told them.

"Do you even know what 'don't' means Dobe, Ha-?"

"It's Twinky, Teme and if you call me that I'll tell Sakura about that time you fell in the river..." Rikki said mischievously.

"Is Dobe an insult?" Hermione asked.

"Dobe means 'dead last'" Sakura explained.

"Anyway back to the curtain" Rikki said, then... they opened the curtains.

Suddenly the hall was filled with the screeching of the painting of Sirius's mum.  
"Hi!" She stopped and looked at Rikki and Naruto. "Are you evil? Do you follow cool evil people? I know a cool evil group. My friend is in that group? Do you know how old he is? Do you want me to tell you? Huh? Huh? Do you like the evil snake guy? Not Cockroachimaru but the other one... Moldywart... Yeh that was it.. Do you like Moldywart? I don't think I will. He sounds to much like cockroachimaru. The perverted snake sannin. Do you know what a Sannin is?"

Naruto on the other hand was ranting to her about Ramen. "Do you like ramen? I love ramen its the best food ever! There's lots of different kinds, my dream is to taste them all! So far I have tried lots but there's still so many... Do you know if there's any Ramen places round here? If there is its probably not as good as Ichiraku, but any will do! Do you know how long I've gone without Ramen? 3 hours and I haven't been asleep or on a mission. I think its a record! Teme says I might as well move into Ichiraku's I'm there so often.. Do you think I should... Last night I had a dream about ramen..."  
The woman turned to Sirius.

"Save me from this torture. Please son. SHUT THE CURTAIN!"

"Gladly" He muttered. All of the wizards stared at Naruto and Rikki in disbelief.

"I guess you just found a new method of getting your Mum to close the curtain." George said.

"What, rant?"

"No, tell her you'll bring Rikki and Naruto back." Everyone laughed.

"Righty-ho my team needs sleep old chaps" Rikki said in a fake English accent.

"I'll show you to your room"

"Okies!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**Next day:**

The shinobi only had a couple of hours sleep as they had taken turns to watch, out of habit. At the moment Rikki was on guard duty. The smell of bacon, eggs and toast floated up to her. 'Yumm, Brekkie' she thought.

"Yo Naruto wake up! FOOOOOOOD!" She shouted walking into his, Sasuke, and Neji's room.

"Did you have to shout?" Neji grumbled.  
Naruto on the other hand yelled "FOOOOOD! DO YOU THINK THEY HAVE RAMEN!"

"I dunno but I do" Rikki replied. They disappeared with a poof of smoke.

They reappeared in the kitchen with another poof of smoke. Naruto was sitting at the table with a plate while Rikki was in the fridge. Mrs. Weasley who was cooking. Turning round she screamed and held her heart. Rikki turned round with a carrot in her mouth like a cigar. Everyone in the house ran down. Shinobi getting there first. Mrs Weasley glared at Rikki and Naruto.

"*sigh* What did you do, Bakas?"

"We didn't do anything" They said, looking round smiling innocently. The girls though were staring at Naruto, Sasuke and Neji who were topless. Hinata almost fainted. And the others blushed madly. Especially Tenten who has a crush on Neji and Sakura who although pretty much over Sasuke had to agree with Sasuke's many fangirls on the fact that he was good looking.  
Mrs Weasley had finally calmed down. "Its okay I just didn't here them come in."

"Oh if we didn't do anything wrong.." Rikki turned back to the fridge grabbing another carrot.

"Good thing we don't have muggle smoke alarmie thingies." Said George... "Yeah, Naruto would have set it off just then with his poofing" Fred added.

"Does anyone want some Bacon?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"yeah"  
"Sure"  
"Please"  
"Hn"  
"Believe it!"  
"Thank you"  
"Vegetarian"

It is quite easy to guess who said these... But as usual the group (namely Rikki, Naruto and Sasuke) can't be nice to each other and started another argument which, by the time they had finished, they had forgotten what had started it. After some debate with the others the ninja decided not to stop them as they were bored and this was constant source of entertainment.

"Idiot"

"Your so mean. Maybe Moldywart will want your body too." She smirked.

"Baka"

"Teme"

"Freak"

"Snake lover"

"Wolf lover"

"Cockatoo head"

"Duck butt headed emo kid who thinks he pwns the world and the Akatsuki"

"I win"

Fortunately for Sasuke who now wouldn't have to admit he lost the argument, someone walked in causing the ninjas to fade into the shadows until they saw who it was.

"Hi Hagrid" Rikki greeted with a smile. He turned around, looking for her.

"Oh yeh! Its fine now" They stepped out of the shadows putting back their kunai.

"Hello. Are you the shinobi? I'm here to take you all to get your wands and uniform. Dumbledore doesn't know your sizes so he just told me to take you to Madame Malkin's."

"Go get ready, we are going soon." The wizards ran up the steps. The Shinobi jogged up the stairs and reappeared seconds later, wearing their ANBU uniform, including the mask and cloak. They melted into the shadows, after reminding the wizards that as soon as they had their  
masks on they were to be called by their codenames.

5 minutes later the wizards came down.

"Ha we beat the Ninja" Fred said.

"Wrong!" Fox and Penguins yelled.

* * *

**Diagon alley**

As soon as the shinobi got there they yet again melted into the shadows checking the surrounding area for danger. Finding none they followed Hagrid and the wizards as they worked on finding the school stuff.

"Right, firstly we need wands" Hagrid said gruffly.

"Yay!" Fox and Penguin shouted. They walk to the wand shop. A man with wild hair slid past on a ladder. Glancing at the two misfits, Slug could guess what their facial expression was like - wide eyed staring longingly at the ladder.

"Don't even think about it" Slug said grabbing Penguin and Fox just as they lunged for the ladder.

"Awwww, you're no fun" They whined as the crazy haired man came up to them.

"Ahhhh, nice to see you again, Harry. Now who do we have here?" He asked, looking at the shinobi.

"Exchange students." Hagrid replied.

" I see. Who is first?" He asks unconvinced.

"Me!" Penguin and Fox shout.  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me..." Penguin was cut off.  
"Oh dear Kami! Just pick already!" Raven yelled.

"Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed" Penguin mumbled.

"Penguin" Wolf said.

"No, it's fine. I wanted to go last anyway" She chuckled causing the shinobi to sweatdrop.

"Fox it is, then." Slug sighed, pretty much used to the two after years of working with them.

"Yaaay!" He steps forward. Ollivander started searching. And Naruto ended up going through 3 wands.

"Hmm..." The wand maker says picking up a wand. "This wand is Elm with the tail feather of a phoenix." He handed Fox the wand.  
A bright light flashed from the tip of the wand. Next was Mouse. She got it in 1 try. Oak Unicorn Hair. Wolf. 5 tries. Birch, a hair from the same unicorn. Panda. 3 tries Elm Phoenix feather. Slug. 2 tries. Elm, with a Dragon Heartstring  
Then was Raven. 7 tries. On the 8th Ollivander started thinking, contemplating the next wand.

"Hmm... Try this 1" Raven waved the wand creating a bunch of Ravens. "This wand is almost exactly like Slugs... Its made from Elm. The core is also Dragon Heartstring"

"My Go" Penguin practically yelled.

"I'm just going to guess this one." Ollivander said, handing Peguin a long black wand with golden tips. "Oak. The core is the tail feather of a pheonix."  
She waved the wand creating a Penguin. "Awesome!" She waved her wand again and it disappeared.

* * *

**On the train**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura and Rikki had miraculously found a compartment to fit them all. The shinobi had their ANBU uniform on.

"_Righty-ho now we are all comfy I want you all to split up and spread out along the train._" Penguin ordered in Japanese, jokingly taking on the role of leader that she had anyway.

"Hai" They stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We aren't just here to protect you. We have to protect the whole school, too." Panda said, chuckling. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, uh. yes." After they had gone, Hermione sat up straight and said "Oh Ron, we have to go to the prefect meeting." Causing him to groan and slowly make his way to his feet. Giving him a sorry look, they left a lonely Harry sitting alone in the compartment. A couple of seconds later, Ginny walked in with Neville and a girl with muddy blonde hair.

"This is Luna, Harry" Ginny said.

"Hi Luna"

She smiled "Hi" but then picked up a copy of the quibbler and stared reading it upside down. They talked for a while, Ron and Hermione joining in when they returned, until the the compartment door was opened roughly. There stood Malfoy, and his minions Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well lookie here. Its Potty. Having any hallucinations potty. Is You-know-who-back?"

Harry clenched his fists. Suddenly two of the shinobi where in between him and Malfoy. Harry had to admit. If he didn't know better, he would be veeeeery intimidated by them. As he looked closer to the masks and capes he recognized the guards as Penguin and Raven.

"Why don't you actually try make the first move Baka" Raven stated. "Oh, I know its because your scared Harry and Ginny will retaliate. Are you okay.. Chicken"

"Do we scare you?" Penguin asked Malfoy. "Do you dare prove us wrong?". Harry was easily able to hear the smirk in their voices.

"I-i'm Not scared o-of you." He stuttered. Then his face lit up as he had an idea to try turn the others against the guards - planting the seed of distrust. "Why would anyone be scared of death eaters. They're harmless now with no leader" He said looking pointedly at Harry. Penguin poofed to behind Malfoy.

"We are not death eaters. We are your very worst nightmare."

"The thing you secretly dream and are terrified of, but you never tell anyone."

"'Cause you think they'll look down on you even more than they do now. You know we are dangerous."

"For example, we can kill you with just one touch. Without a wand and your silly little spell lights."

"Well I-i'll be going" He ran off. Suddenly the other Shinobi appeared next to Penguin and Raven after listening in to the conversation with Malfoy, looking highly amused. All one could see was their cloak and mask.

"_That was fun. Now you can go get changed into the school uniform and meet here. But make sure to keep your ANBU uniform on under the robes and make sure you have your masks hidden on you at all times in case of emergency._" Penguin chuckled

"_Hai_" They disappeared again.

5 minutes they walked up in their uniform. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata were wearing skirts with their shorts under, and their tie loose. The boys and Rikki had there shirts untucked and wearing trousers and a loose tie. They were all wearing their robes but you could see their uniform still. Though they had discarded most of their armor, choosing to simply cover up their chest plates. They were also still wearing their kunai pouch and belts. They had all strapped their mask onto the back of the belt under the robe. They walked into Harry's compartment, seeing Ron and Hermione there too.

"Hi! We are new exchange students we want to know if we can make new friends so do you mind if we sit here?" Rikki said. The wizards looked over and their jaw dropped. Even though only Luna and Neville were the only ones who didn't know who they are.

"U-uh y-yeah, sure." Ginny stuttered. Tenten bowed slightly. The shinobi introduced themselves to Luna and Neville.

"My name is Tenten."

"Hyuuga Neji" he too bowed.

"Hyuuga Hinata" She said bowing.

"Uzamaki naruto" Naruto just grinned .

"Haruna Sakura" Sakura smiled and bowed slightly

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke"

"Rikki." Rikki said whilst mocking Sasuke slightly. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata giggled. They sat down with the others asking questions about where they were from and what it was like, which of course the shinobi couldn't answer. When Malfoy walked in again, Sasuke and neji smirked, Rikki and Naruto snorted and the other shinobi, Hermione, Ron and Harry tried not to laugh.

"Where did you come from you, weren't here before." The Shinobi looked at each other grinning.

"Yes, we were" Sakura says sounding confused. "Maybe you just didn't see us?" Tenten nodded "Yeah that must be it" Malfoy Looked at the girls properly and smirked.

"No I haven't seen you before. I couldn't miss such pretty girls. Why don't you come sit with the cool people?"

"I th-thought we were" Everyone looked at Hinata in shock.

"Haha Buuuurn! And I didn't think Neji and Sasuke looked THAT feminine, not enough to mistake them for girls anyway" Naruto shouted as Malfoy turned and left looking miffed.

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

The ninjas looked up at the building. In Konaha, if you made big buildings it meant it was more likely to be destroyed in a battle. The biggest building they had was the Hokage's tower and even that was only a few stories high. They looked at the carriages being pulled by winged bony horses. Sakura saw Harry looking at it too and pointed it out to the other ninjas. They listened in to the conversation with Ron, coming up behind Harry whispering "We see them too." in his ear.

They travelled to the castle quite loudly making cheesy jokes that I can't be bothered thinking of or even typing out. But as they got to the castle, McGonagall pulled them away with the first years to get sorted. The first years look petrified (not literally there is no basalisks in this story.. I don't think, at least). And the shinobi could hear Dumbledore telling the first years to come in. The shinobi paired up to be put in houses with Rikki by herself because she was the leader. As the first years were finished sorting, they could here Dumbledore introducing them, "This year there will be 7 exchange students, treat them nicely and help them when they need help."  
McGonagall called them in.

"Haruno, Sakura" The hat was placed on her head. 'Ah, it would seem that you are very clever'. the hat said in her head, 'But also very brave. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Wait I see I have also got to place another one of your ninja friends in the same house. From your memories, I see he should belong in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I guess my answer is...' "Ravenclaw!"

"Rikki" 'As leader of the group, you show talents from all houses, but you are also exceptionally loyal' "Hufflepuff!"

"Hyuuga, Neji" 'You my, friend are a cold person... You have kept anger with you because of your past. You are also very boring looking at this memory... You were in an important fight and you began to lecture your opponent about destiny? Very well there is no where else to put you...'

"Slytherin"

"Hyuuga Hinata" You show in talents from all houses except Slytherin.. You seem to be very brave though when you have to be, if a little shy...'

"Griffindor!"

".. Tenten" 'You are unlike your partner but as you have to be paired up...' "Slytherin!"

"Uchiha, Sasuke" 'Ahhh, You too are very worthy of Slytherin, but also very clever. Which to pick.. What would happen if I broke the rules and put you into a different house? Oh well...' "Ravenclaw!"

"Uzamaki, Naruto" 'You should be in Slytherin but even after your past you show no hatred. Having to live with such a powerful beast inside you... Very brave and like your friends you are loyal.. Bravery or loyalty.. Your bravery overshadows your loyalty, therefore...' "Gryffindor"  
There was a huge cheer from the houses. They had been waiting with baited breath for the shinobi to be sorted.

"Also this year we have a change in staff... The new Defense against the dark arts teacher Dolores Umbridge.. And at times Hagrid may be busy.. Like now... so his replacement on those occasions will be Proffessor Grubbly-Plank." Dumbledore informed them all and that was that.

* * *

**Finalement**

**That took a lot of work... not the story the publishing... Im waaaaayyy too lazy =D**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed:**

**Fury074,**

**totalnarutofangirl185, (no duh)  
**

**Ereneviana, (hopefully thats spelt rite)**

**Kaelin The Black Swan and**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom (who is the main reason i updated, honestly i had forgotton about it)**

**Review if you feel like it... =D bye**

**I do that smiley face to much...**

**And I relooked at this again because I finally remembered to do another chapter... But then I thought SACRE MERE DE POMME DE TERRE this needs improving... So I did... Ill try get the next one up soon SOWWY EVWY BODY!**


	3. Chapter 3 First Lessons

Heh heh heh… Sorry this took so long but I have the attention span of a spider and whenever it came to actually writing it I got ever so slightly distracted… ^_^

"_**People speaking in Japanese" **_**Just to avoid any confusion… Mostly on my part….**

**To ****Jajaja, Yus Sacre mère de pomme de Terre does mean Holy Mother of Spuds/Potatoes – I had to watch French films every week for homework, and my friend and I chose this animated movie called 'The prophecy of the Frogs'. The people on it say things like 'Holy mother of spuds', and 'Holy pots and Pans.'**

**Sorry that was a very long Authors note thing.**

* * *

Hogwarts castle was peacefully quite… The wind was whistling, leaves were rustling, Centaurs and spiders were snoring softly in their home in the forest. Everyone was sleeping, including the family of rats that live in the wall (which no-one knows about). Well, almost everyone… A group of mysterious, masked people were perched upside down on the great hall ceiling seemingly discussing something of great importance in their home language of Japanese.

"_What a tiring day" _One of two Blonde people had just muttered obviously not as hyper when he felt he should be sleeping. _"I had to go and prevent a fight between Harry and Seamus. We need to watch the other kids around here."_

"_Right" _The other said whilst playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with a pink haired girl, _"Who listened to the speech the fly eating, toad woman gave? I think it was odd how it seemed to have a hidden meaning…. I WIN!" _The others seemed slightly shocked the blonde had said something…. Smart…

The one with the Cockatoo hairstyle snorted, _"You just overheard Neji talking to Tenten about it."_

"_So?"_

"_Sh-she must w-w-work for the ministry" _The purple haired girl stuttered much less after becoming friends with the loud blondes. But she had all but given up the hope of Naruto seeing her as anything more than a friend now.

"_Heh heh, Thanks Nata… Thaaat's what he meant. You're all dismissed, I'll take watch until around fourish, then I want Sasuke and Sakura to take over. Tomorrow we'll meet here at the same time then I want Neji and Tenten on watch followed by Naruto and Hinata. And we'll just carry on taking it in turns like that, switching who takes the first shift. Make sure if you're on guard that you remember to leave a clone in your dorm as not to arouse suspicion." _The leader grinned happily now. _"I don't care how you choose to do it but make sure you're not seen. Sayonara"_

With that the seven disappeared leaving only blackness where they had sat. Once again all was silent, although the disturbance had awoken Pappa rat. Wearily opening his eye he glanced around the corridor near his hole, seeing nothing he shook his cute little ratty head and settled back down to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**The next morning**

Harry was awoken by a loud bang coming from the bed next to him. He looked over to see Naruto had rolled out of bed. The Blond yawned and opened his eyes.

"Hey my natural 'alarm' works again" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What time is it?" He slurred through his sleepiness.

"Five past seven." Naruto replied while getting his school robes on. Now unable to get back to sleep, Harry through his pillow at Ron.

"Oi!" The boy with fiery red hair muttered, "Get lost you Git"

"It's time to get up Ron"

"M'kay"

**

* * *

**

**In the great hall at 7:30**

As each of the new students walked into the hall - for the second time that day - they gave a cursory glance around, looking for anything unusual or dangerous. Unfortunately being new to the magic world they were unsure of what was normal or safe here. The realisation hit them in the same moment – Here, paranoia was their best advantage.

Keeping this in mind they decided they had to relax slightly so not to arouse suspicion.

After 15 minutes of 3 house tables watching in awe as Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other across the tables, whilst trying to get ahead of each other in their immense eating competition, the heads of houses walked around passing the timetables out. 'Look at today!' groaned Ron. 'History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts ... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted ...' Naruto nodded enthusiastically with agreement as Hermione glared at them.

On the other tables 5 ninja were wishing that they had not agreed to this. Sure it paid well and they got free food… But more school for a WHOLE year, was it worth it? Tenten looked at her timetable in despair, "History of magic, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Potions and THEN Divination. Seriously Neji, you're gonna have to help me. A lot." Neji grunted in annoyance, "Wonderful."

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand had no problem; both being smart and disciplined meant they didn't mind the thought of boring lessons. As ninja they were taught to be able to listen to everything happening whilst doing other things, like persuading a certain dark haired ninja to play either; Noughts' and Crosses, Go or Slaps (all of which are in fact games to increase Ninja skill, or that's the excuse used by two 'special' blonde ninja. Sakura had recently decided that if they could do that then she may as well). Sakura took one last cursory glance at her timetable, making sure she memorised it: Double Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical creatures, Divination, Potions and History of Magic.

The final ninja, who was still currently sat at the Hufflepuff table, having made many friend's had spent all of breakfast laughing without even looking at the timetable handed to her by the Head of House. The bell signalling first lesson chimed and Rikki glanced down at the sheet still folded on the table. Picking it up, she glanced at the lessons briefly wondering if she had any with her friend's. Care of Magical creatures, Transfiguration, Divination, History of Magic and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Interesting, sometime during those lessons she had to find a suitable training area. She grinned to herself and joined her year as they went to their assigned lessons.

**

* * *

**

**First Lesson**

Now if someone was to look in Mr. Binns room first lesson they would be surprised at the amount of people blatantly not listening to the ghost teacher. At the front there were a few good students intently listening (well… Attempting to) but as you looked further and further to the back of the classroom you could see the students getting steadily more distracted. There sat on the very last row was our favourite trio and the Ninja guards. Neji, Hinata and Hermione were listening as closely as they could whilst trying to ignore the cheers of their friends as they won in Wizards chess, Ron and Naruto Vs Tenten and Harry.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were trying to keep their attention on the textbook in front of them, instead of the annoying teacher sat glaring at them from the front of the repulsive classroom. 'Two hours of this' Sakura thought hopelessly 'I'm gonna die.' Slowly even Sasuke got bored of copying out words he didn't care about. He slowly glanced at Sakura. They through mutual agreement decided that the only way to get through the lesson without anytoad getting seriously injured they needed to focus they're anger on something else. Whilst the Evil Toad woman was distracted they began passing notes describing how the woman was going to die, each note getting more creative.

Finally we have the lone blonde ninja. She – possibly for the first time in her life – was being _good _in lesson. Hagrid was tremendously pleased with her and the crazy ninja was in her element tending to the animals.

**

* * *

**

**AAAHHH THERE WE GOES! C'EST FINIS**


End file.
